pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabrina (Adventures)
Sabrina is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is the Gym Leader of Saffron City in the Kanto region and was an executive of Team Rocket in the Kanto region. Appearance Sabrina is a slim young woman of medium height. She has long black hair with shorter layers around her face and a fringe and small purple eyes. She wears a red and black dress with yellow cuffs over black tights/leggings, white gloves and red and yellow knee high boots. During the RBG chapter, she wears a standard Team Rocket uniform during most of her appearances. In the HeartGold & SoulSilver chapter, she has shorter hair, it is now around shoulder blade length, and she wears a tight fitting spaghetti strap pink crop top and white slim fit pants attached with a belt and pink slip on shoes. She also wears a green and black bracelets on her wrists. Personality Sabrina's personality, alongside the other Rocket executives, is initially shown to be cruel and heartless, torturing an Eevee to advance Team Rocket's goals. She is also very calculative, as shown when she used her Mr. Mime's ability Light Screen to enclose Saffron City from outsiders. However, as time goes on she gradually starts showing a better side to her character, such as loyalty toward her allies - even if they were formerly her enemies - and she eventually changes her evil ways, becoming a proper Gym Leader and later an actress. Biography When Sabrina was little, she sensed as her spoon twisted in her mouth while eating lunch. It was then when she realized she was a psychic, and soon began training her power.RGB032: A Little Kadabra'll do it Giovanni placed Lt. Surge, Sabrina and Koga as his three subordinates, who trained the grunts,YL016: The Coming of Slowpoke (Eventually) while Giovanni was inspiring them with speeches.CR052: The Last Battle II Red, Green & Blue arc Sabrina was at Celadon City, and was intrigued that Red obtained Eevee. She had her Kadabra teleport both of them away.RGB020: Meanwhile... Vileplume! Since Blaine defecated from Team Rocket,RGB035: And Mewtwo... Three! Sabrina, Lt. Surge and Koga captured Professor Oak. They wanted him to work on Mewtwo project, but Oak refused to do so. Later, Sabrina captured the legendary Moltres and brought it to Saffron City. Koga chided her, since she did not capture Blaine.RGB026: Holy Moltres With the badges Lt. Surge, Sabrina, Koga and Giovanni collected, the Team Rocket triad were able to control Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres without any disobedience.RGB031: The Art Of Articuno To prevent anyone from interfering with their plans, Sabrina used psychic powers to create a barrier around Saffron City.RGB030: Zap! Zap! Zapdos! Sabrina had her Kadabra disguised as Professor Oak to attack Red, who visited Oak's lab. Red soon discovered the fake Oak to be a Kadabra, and Sabrina appeared before him, being pleased Kadabra's Hypnosis worked on humans and Pokémon. She told Red if he wished to save Professor Oak and the villagers, he had to visit Saffron City. Red had Ivysaur fire Razor Leaf on Sabrina, who actually appeared as an illusion and disappeared.RGB027: Kalling Kadabra The three Pokédex Holders proceeded to enter the Silph Co. building, whereupon Green faced off against Sabrina. Sabrina introduced herself, claiming she was a member of the Team Rocket triad, who used Light Screen around the city to prevent any intruders. Sabrina emitted a psychic power, disarming Green from her Poké Balls, and taunted her she could only fool boys. Green had Blasty counterattack against Sabrina's Kadabra, who used Disable to weaken it. Just as Sabrina was gloating in her victory, Green sent the actual Blastoise, as the first one was her Ditty, who transformed. In addition, Green's Horsea emitted Smokescreen to dim Sabrina's vision, while Green put some goggles on to see clearly in the smoke. Despite the smoke, Sabrina sensed Green with her psychic powers and had her Kadabra attack her and Horsea. She admitted when she could not see properly, her psychic powers enable her to sense presences. Her Kadabra continued attacking, and cleared off the smoke. In addition, Green was immobilized by the psychic power, but taunted Sabrina for even if she was a powerful trainer, she wasn't as beautiful as Green was. Sabrina was angered by this and had Kadabra use Slash on her chest. However, Green, who had two Poké Balls on her chest, startled Sabrina. The two Pokémon, Jigglypuff and Clefairy, were sent out and used Sing and Growl. The noise overwhelmed Sabrina, who could not concentrate properly. Before leaving, Green, who noted Sabrina was a very powerful opponent, snatched the Marsh Badge from her outfit and left. Green also disguised herself as Sabrina, allowing her to freely walk around the building to find Red. The real Sabrina recovered and found Red and Green, and was furious how Green insulted her. Red went to activate the amplification device, but since Green gave him two fake badges before, the device did not work. Sabrina had Kadabra attack Red, and summoned the Legendary Birds to her side. Green activated the amplification device, but the power went to Sabrina, pleasing her, as *it* was finally present. Sabrina was pleased that the Legendary Birds fused into one. She explained this was the result of the experiments they did on Eevee. She admitted since the other Gym Leaders were quite powerful to take on, they did anticipate that Red and Blue would collect them and bring them to Silph Co. Sabrina claimed they would take the land of Pallet Town by force, as the fused Birds attacked Red. Red swore to protect Pallet Town, and was joined by Blue. The Legendary Bird knocked them down, but Sabrina was amused, claiming they were as charming as Giovanni was. The bird continued attacking, and Sabrina could not wait to report this to Giovanni. However, Red used the Moon Stone he collected on Green's Clefairy, evolving it into Clefable. Clefable's Metronome allowed it to attack the bird and inflict damage on it. Sabrina had the bird use Sky Attack, which knocked out Red, Green and Blue through the window, down the building. Sabrina doubted they could've survived the fall, but in truth, Red had Ivysaur emit a vine that stopped their fall, and Ivysaur even evolved into a Venusaur. Together with Blue's Charizard and Green's Blastoise, Vensaur launched its most powerful attack on the Bird, defeating it and splitting it into Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. Sabrina was shocked and knocked out, and uttered Giovanni's name before fainting.RGB033: The Winged Legends When the amalgamation of Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno was defeated by the combined force of the three Pokédex Holders, Sabrina along with the rest of the Team Rocket executives went into hiding.YL030: Allied by Alakazam! Giovanni, who faced Red, noted how he faced his Team Rocket commanders, including Sabrina, the expert of Psychic-type Pokémon.RGB038: Long Live The Nidoqueen?! Yellow arc Lt. Surge, Sabrina and Koga "welcomed" Blue and Blaine to Cerise Island.YL025: Karate Machop Sabrina promised to tell what happened to her, Sabrina and Lt. Surge, but new "guests" were coming:YL026: Punching Poliwrath Yellow, Green and Bill.YL029: Playing Horsea The Team Rocket executives explained after Silph Co.'s destruction, the trio went into hiding. Since the Elite Four were destroying the lands they wanted to conquer, the trio proposed a temporary alliance. Since they needed more power to defeat the Elite Four, Yellow, Blaine, Green, Bill and Blue accepted. Sabrina gave all of them Spoons of Destiny, to team up two people to fight the Elite Four. Sabrina was paired up with Green. Since Bill's spoon was not bent, Sabrina clarified the spoon would not bent for the ones with no will to fight. With everyone ready, Sabrina went with Green deeper into the caves.YL030: Allied by Alakazam! When Green teamed up with Team Rocket executive Sabrina, they found Sabrina's Marsh Badge on a pod. Lorelei bound both their hands together with ice doll, reminding if the doll were to shatter, they would, too. She began to attack the pair with a barrage from her Cloyster, who used Ice Beam. Green and Sabrina tried to get into their own directions, but failed, since they were still bound by the icy cuffs. Lorelei was amused, seeing this made her job of defeating them much easier. Sabrina had her Venomoth use Sleep Powder and Green had Nido use Double Kick. Lorelei's Cloyster's Blizzard made the Sleep Powder redirect onto Nido, making it asleep. While Sabrina and Green were arguing even more, Lorelei sent her Jynx, who used Thrash on Green. Sabrina noted how Lorelei focused her attacks only on Green. Lorelei also showed she captured Green's Horsea; Lorelei's Slowbro, who had eyes on its shell as well, saw that Horsea was following it and presented the latter to Lorelei. Lorelei dared Green to get her Horsea back. Ignoring Sabrina's warning this was a trap, Green went to get Horsea back, but was pounded by Jynx. This resulted in Green getting knocked out. Sabrina saw she had to get the ice cuffs off if she had any chance of winning the battle, but Lorelei reminded she had to take the ice dolls back. Sabrina had Venomoth attempt to take the dolls from Cloyster, who simply withdrew. Instead, Venomoth used Mega Drain, which defeated Cloyster, but Lorelei managed to snatch the ice dolls, preventing Sabrina from obtaining them.YL033: Valiant Venomoth! Continuing the battle, Sabrina's Alakazam fired Psychic, but had little effect, due to Slowbro's Amnesia. Lorelei claimed there was some advantage to being slow, as Slowbro saw that Horsea was following it. She also wondered what would happen if the Shellder that bit Slowbro's tail would bite the head. Jynx used Lovely Kiss, which confused Sabrina's Venomoth and Alakazam. Sabrina and Green (who was still unconscious) fell off a cliff, as the former was hanging. Lorelei claimed Sabrina could simply cut off Green's hand. Sabrina refused to do so, for even if she was a member of Team Rocket, she would never betray her allies. Jynx used Pound, which made Sabrina and Green fall down. As Lorelei gloated in her victory, Green, who woke up, had her Blasty emit water out to fly, thus saving herself and Sabrina.YL043: Bang the Drum, Slowbro As Green's Clefy dropped the ice dolls, the icy cuff was separated from Green and Sabrina, although the former had her hand crushed. As Lorelei was distracted, Green showed her hand was intact, as her Ditty was transformed to look like one. Once Lorelei and her Jynx were bound by Ditty and fainted, Green went to wake Sabrina up. However, Sabrina was already awake and was furious that she was fooled, too, and could've separated away from Green. Green claimed she did this to fool Lorelei and asked for forgiveness, but Sabrina brushed her off.YL044: Clefabulous Clefable As Yellow defeated Lance, Lt. Surge and Sabrina met up with Giovanni. The two promised to restore the organization. Giovanni refused and asked of them to return to their Gyms, for he had to continue his journey.YL050: The Legend Gold & Silver arc Sabrina and Lt. Surge returned to their Gyms. However, their involvement with Team Rocket forced the Pokémon Association to carefully choose the Gym Leaders of Fuchsia City and Viridian City.GS009: Sunkern Treasure Crystal arc Suicune thought of the Gym Leaders, including Sabrina, whom it could face to become its new master.CR007: Debonaire Dragonair Sabrina went to heal herself from the injuries at the hidden spring in Johto's Mt. Silver, by soaking her wrists every day in the water. Lt. Surge went into a lair at Ecruteak City and informed Sabrina there was a new leader of Team Rocket, despite the organization's demise.CR023: Raising Raichu Sabrina continued taking a bath, for the Gym Leaders' tournament was soon to begin.CR034: Chinchou in Charge Eventually, Red came to the lake. He was surprised that the flames from Charizard Blue lent exploded. Sabrina, whose presence alerted Red, explained there are flammable gases around. Red was in shock Sabrina was present, but was told Sabrina also wanted to heal her limbs and didn't come here to battle him. She wondered about Red's Vee and was told it evolved into an Espeon. Sabrina was glad and went out of the lake and dressed herself. She informed Red of a threat that was to be unleashed upon the Pokémon League. Red was astounded Sabrina knew that, but she reminded him she was a psychic and knew all of this, including Red's arrival. Red wanted to know more, but Sabrina had her Kadabra teleport her away. However, she did leave the Spoon of Destiny and a note to Red that there was a second hot spring where he could cure himself, and how he might have a chance to arrive to the Pokémon League in time.CR041: Magnificent Magnemite Sabrina was invited by the Pokémon League to take part in a Gym Leaders' Tournament. She was teamed up to battle against Bugsy.CR038: Yikes, It's Yanma! Sabrina took her seat and watched Brock battle Jasmine.CR039: Capital Kabutops Recalling that Sabrina treated her wrists at Mt. Silver, Erika asked if she met up with Red there. Sabrina confirmed, but replied did such things even matter.CR040: Notorious Noctowl Erika and Misty wanted to learn more, but Erika dismissed them, claiming this was no place for gossip. Sabrina left to her room and recalled her encounter with Red. She noted how "soft" she was to him, thinking it was because of Giovanni. Sabrina continued to watch Lt. Surge's battle against Morty, confident the former would win. Soon, she left the room and was greeted by Bugsy, whom she dismissed. Later, the two faced each other on the battlefield. Sabrina sent Mr. Mime, while Bugsy his Scyther. While Scyther managed to do a lot of damage with Fury Cutter, Mr. Mime started evading the attacks. Bugsy swapped Scyther with Heracross, who started using Megahorn. Despite this, Sabrina was still calm and had Mr. Mime use Confusion. Heracross endured the attack and went to attack, but bumped into an invisible wall. Bugsy was shocked and was explained Sabrina's Mr. Mime had the power to create the room from thin air. Bugsy was frustrated and had Heracross use Take Down, but Heracross couldn't stop using Endure, since Mr. Mime managed to affect it with Encore. With a Psybeam, Heracross was defeated, while Sabrina walked away, stating the barrier let Mr. Mime protect itself from taking further damage.CR042: Silly Scyther Bugsy's battle against Sabrina was remembered by Crystal. She used Sabrina's room tactic in the Battle Frontier, to let Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald train in safety.EM028: The Final Battle III Before facing Pryce, Erika was saddened that Blaine couldn't be the team captain, as he wasn't even present during the meeting with Kanto Gym Leaders.CR047: Bringing up Bellossom Due to Team Rocket having infiltrated into the Indigo Plateau, Sabrina battled the grunts. She and the Gym Leaders went into the train, which locked them all out and rode away.CR049: Lugia and Ho-Oh on the Loose (Part 1) Lt. Surge faced his former subordinates, Ken, Harry and Al. Since they did not respond, Lt. Surge made them remember how they served Giovanni, alongside Koga and Sabrina, too.CR052: The Last Battle II Sabrina, however, fought the Team Rocket grunts alongside Jasmine until Red stopped the train, preventing it from crashing.CR059: The Last Battle IX In the end, Sabrina returned to her Gym, where she was challenged by other trainers, who wanted to obtain her badge to enter the Pokémon League.CR064: The Last Battle XIV Black 2 & White 2 arc Sabrina became an actress at Unova's Pokéstar Studios. Since Whitley was indecisive which movie she would act in, Sabrina and her Alakazam stepped in. Alakazam gave Whitley a spoon, which targeted a movie. Sabrina took Whitley to the dressing room, while Whitley's friends realized Sabrina was a famous actress.B2W2006: Movie Panic Pokémon On hand Released Gallery Sabrina CR Adventures.png|Sabrina's appearance from Crystal arc. Sabrina summons the birds.png|Sabrina exercises her control over the three legendary birds. Sabrina and Green fight.png|Sabrina and Green fight at Silph Co. Sabrina and Green bound by Lorelei.png|Sabrina bound with Lorelei's Ice Doll ability. Red and Sabrina at Mt. Silver.png|Sabrina imparts information to Red regarding the Mask of Ice whilst at Mt. Silver. See also *Sabrina (anime) *Sabrina (ETP) *Sabrina (Origins) *Sabrina (Masters trailer) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Female characters